Brian Knight
years old)}} Currently: Cadet This page briefly covers Brain Knight's (2.0) time in Los Santos. For live action, visit the origin and master of these stories: https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi Also, I've been relatively skimming streams of Brian and not watching in its entirety - please edit correction(s) in this wiki if any needed, ty! __TOC__ Who is Brian? "Brian, a burger addict, is an LSPD cadet who implicitly listens to *everything* his FTO tells him. Will his anxiety stop him before he can become the ultimate Trooper?" Over time, Cadet Brian's confidence grows due to a combination of reasons, such as a newfound interest in Bikram yoga and the continuous knowledge he is acquiring and retaining from his various FTOs. Occasionally, however, Brian's confidence wavers due to circumstance. Ever more aware, he makes efforts to rid Los Santos of all her "skumbags," even going to the length of pitting criminal against criminal when he sees the opportunity. He also proceeds to infiltrate some of the prominent gangs in the city for information via building rapport with some known criminals in LS: through his tests of trust and utilization of the good cop / bad cop technique, Brian collects data involving the criminal underworld, set for future use. Brian's Background Story ---- Note: Below is determined by one vod – RP is not necessarily static, so Brain’s backstory may change as time passes or circumstances allow. “Unfit” -''' Ever since high school, Brain Knight has wanted to be a cop. Growing up in a little town just outside Boston, Massachusetts, those in Brain’s family all occupied a position in the police force. A first attempt to join himself, as a youngster, fails as he was deemed “unfit” following his interview. An opportunity to become a mall cop on the late-night shift presents itself and Brain takes it. Then, a note arrived in the mail: Brian’s uncle is in the hospital and not doing well. He writes to Brian that he be himself and to not give up. Before Brian is able to make it to his bedside, his uncle passes. With renewed passion, Brian once again strives to be what he once dreamed: a cop in the police department. He relocates to a new city – Los Santos. ''Story later morphs -'' At a young age, Brian's family disowns him, leaving him with foster parents. Clips '''Crash Compilation Vod Links Collection: ''' '''Highlight Videos: TL;DR: Links to highlight vods available on Mehdi's channel provided in bullet format. Episode #, title, link. Initial vod links discoverable in hidden text. ---- Highlight Videos: # "Brian's PD Interview": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397 # "Brian's Career Change": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561116 # "Brian Learns Some More": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561458 # "Brian's Broken Vape": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561660 # "Brian's Diet": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806 # "Brian's Miracle Water": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518852485 # "Brian gets Worse": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/519271196 # "Brian Learns Yoga" (2 parts by broken vod): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/520264808 + https://www.twitch.tv/videos/520265110 # "Brian Saves for Mexico" (2 parts by broken vod): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/520265328 + https://www.twitch.tv/videos/520265438 # "Brian Hires the Vagos Part 1": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/521056245 # "Brian Hires the Vagos Part 2": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/521965279 # "Brian Hires the Vagos Part 3": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/521966252 # "Brian Goes to Mexico": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/522297120 # "Brian Hates Bananas": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/523727314 # "Brian Discovers Sriracha": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/523727467 # "Brian gets Park Certified": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/523727629 # "Brian gets Sued": # "Brian does PD Training": # "Brian's Cheat Day": Some Characteristics The character of Cadet Brian is streamed with a perspective of "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" - alluding to the 2005-2018 show's theme song "Temptation Sensation" by Heinz Kiessling. Episodic, Mehdi presents Brian not unlike the mains and with a similar outlook. * Quite malleable/impressionable (intakes most advice given and follows as instructed directly) * Naïve, gullible, honest, aloof... * Socially unaware - to an extent * Jumps through self-destructive obsessions (food, Xanax, etc.) * Addicted to food (due to nerves) ** Sets up a burger dealer to give him burgers in secret ** Also has a donut dealer (and churros, ice cream, burritos dealers...) ** Steals food from those put into handcuffs and/or custody by the department * Discovered Bikram yoga early in his cadet career: the placebo practice greatly reduces his anxiety * Enjoys telling others he is a 3-time MVP from his time as a mall cop, etc. * Through several means, gains confidence over time. Has moments of low confidence however * Considers all citizens without a badge "criminals" and all criminals "skumbags" (although this is occasionally variable) * If Brian determines a questioned person is telling the truth, he is lenient. If a lie, consequences imposed * Terrified of Soze, but beginning to stand up to him when in a high confidence phase * Anxiety becomes heightened and more prominent depending on Cadet Brian's FTO * Expresses unease during the holiday season, for unknown reasons 10 Codes Life in Los Santos First Day / Interview for Cadet Position (December 1st, 2019): TL;DR: Nervous, Brain shows to his cop interview a bit of a mess and has a whirlwind of a day. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details. ---- Nervous, Brain shows to his cop interview a bit of a mess and has a whirlwind of a day: testing by Soze and Andrews, a tour of the PD, joins a mission for a 10-13 call, and endures more questioning. Followed by: new cadet outfit, an active 10-80 call, a pull over with guns drawn, a ghost vehicle haunting an intersection take down, an active 10-71 call (gun shots) at the penitentiary which ends in a fight with inmates and Brian going down then chatting with the criminals, then knocking out more criminals with a pool cue multiple times, being a test dummy for the police department for new DOC? training, an active 10-90 call (jewelry robbery) and then subsequent police chase, learns some of the major call signs, steals some burgers from a cuffed man they caught, questions said man, learns of the MDT and paperwork (no access yet), then used for long-distance target practice for Soze’s rifle. His long day ends with some tacos from a truck parked just outside PD. Second Day / 1st Official Day as Cadet (December 2nd, 2019): TL;DR: Brian's training on the job continues after he is issued a new cadet uniform. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details. ---- Receives official cadet uniform. Goes into the field with Sergeant Angel and Judge Coop, who rides along initially. Garners 1st 'kill': https://clips.twitch.tv/AverageProtectiveArugulaFailFish A couple stolen helicopter calls, a powerplant call, etc. Oh yeah, and is part of the team to catch Bovice, an escaped and very dangerous felon who was at large for months. Call for large vault. Sets up a secretive burger dealer for himself, as others in the department don't like his addiction to food: https://clips.twitch.tv/PlainRelatedMeerkatHeyGirlhttps://clips.twitch.tv/PlainRelatedMeerkatHeyGirl Story Arcs EXTREME PARANOIA / WALKING DEATH / BANANA CAKE ARC Under direction from Kael Soze, Brian and his superior embark on an anxiety-induced paranoia adventure which pits them against the entire police force - escalation leads to the involvement of the FBI and a psychiatrist. And Soze in a cell, who is then released by Coop and now might consider Brian a snitch... Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: food allotment, split unevenly between Brian and Soze. In just under 3 days, Brian underwent a severe weight loss of over 150 lbs due to weight loss pills Soze mixed in his water and the inability to buy food as Soze fined him $500,000, depleting his bank account. In contrast, Soze quickly gains weight. These exaggerated circumstances catch the attention of their fellow uniformed colleagues, who step in to intervene. Story Exposition: all previous episodes '' ''Story Build-Up: 518561660 and beginning of 518897004 '' ''Story Climax Begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518897004?t=8h8m55s '' ''Deputy Lauren Forcer's perspective via her written report: https://clips.twitch.tv/SparklyFantasticStorkFrankerZ '' Follow-up: With the assistance of the PD and teachings of Bikram yoga, Brian focuses on food moderation. '''QUEST FOR PASSAGE TO THE MEXICAN BORDER / BIKRAM YOGA TEACHINGS ARC' Brian covets passage to the country of Mexico in order to attend Bikram yoga classes by the man himself. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: Brian seeks a trip to Mexico for a duration of 9 weeks to attend classes of Bikram yoga by the man himself. The teachings have made a profound effect in Brian's life and encourage a mindset of moderation in his eating habits. Over the course of a few days, Brian takes steps to secure his passage to the country - enlisting the assistance of the Vagos, Chang Gang, and more. Eventually, passage is attained: https://clips.twitch.tv/RamshacklePeppyJackalBlargNaut Full Story: 8 - Ep 13 Follow-up: After only a very short time in Mexico, Brian arrives back in LS after...unfortunate happenings involving a banana. 14 "SUED FOR CAT EARS... After a vehicular "mishap," Brian and AJ are sued. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: Sued for running over a man causing his cat ears to fall to the ground, Brian enlists the help of a homeless lawyer to obtain an odd assortment of requests for relief presented by the plaintiff, Fred Hurst, and his lawyer Norm: $10,000 CBD-infused and diamond-encrusted new cat ears from Japan, $450 for adult male diapers, and $585 rehabilitation funds. Full Story: 16(?) - Ep 17(?) Follow-up: "TOP SECRET" MISSION: THE MEXICAN CARTEL / ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT ARC Investigation into the Mexican cartel ramps up after an assassination attempt is made on Brian's life. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: After Brian's bulletproof vest narrowly saves him from a assassination attempt, Brian takes steps in the direction to take down the Mexican cartel big fish. Hits are out on Brian per the statements of a man named Jesus Antonio who attempted to stab Brian for a mere 15k and to save his own life. Espinoz provides translation services of Spanish and English during Antonio's interrogation; a secret informant is created and released back onto the streets under the pretense of him escaping custody. Mehdi Stabbing POV: https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi/clip/FantasticAgreeableMagpieTwitchRPG MasterMisuri Stabbing POV: https://clips.twitch.tv/EvilApatheticNoodleOptimizePrime Full Story: 17 and surrounding episodes Follow-up: not be updating and making marks for every day Knight is streamed; the plan is to update major changes in the story, such as promotions. Anyone else is free to edit further if desired, however! -n